These Are My Tears
by xoKiera
Summary: Hermione thinks she's going insane. She's having visions of her and Malfoy...Painful visions. The only thing is, they're coming true! Can they save each other? HGDM. My 1st fanfic! Read and review.
1. Meeting Again

These Are My Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: This is my first ever fanfic!! Wow I really hope it turns out good. I have to admit, I'm not too great of a writer... Well anyway I'll do my best to make a (hopefully) great story! Um this is gonna be a story about Hermione mainly... Ok I'll stop now, just please review!! I want just one review, that's all, okay?  
  
A/N: Also, I just kind of skipped the summer between 5th and 6th year, sorry. So the beginning of this story is on the train to Hogwarts for Hermione's 6th year.  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Again  
  
The sun was just rising. A beautiful yellow and orange sky greeted Hermione as she grabbed her trunk and walked through the familiar brick wall.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you filthy mudblood." A cold voice greeted her as she almost ran into somebody.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione said to Draco Malfoy as she shoved past him and went towards the train.  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" She turned and saw her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley running towards her.  
  
She smiled and gave them each a hug. "How have you two been?" She asked them.  
  
"Not too bad..." Ron answered with half-glance at Harry, who didn't say anything. Hermione mentally smacked herself- of course Harry wasn't okay, his godfather just died a couple months ago!  
  
Last year had been a nightmare. There was Voldemort's return, Umbridge, Dumbledore leaving temporarily, and, worst of all, Sirius' unexplained death. Hermione hadn't seen Harry since the end of last year, so she guessed he spent his time thinking about what had happened.  
  
"Um...let's get on the train, shall we?" Hermione said, trying to seem normal. They boarded the train and found a compartment near the end that was empty.  
  
They all sat down and tried to make conversation. Ron started up about Quidditch and Harry joined him, leaving Hermione extremely bored. She yawned for the tenth time, then started to feel drowsy. Sleep took over her.  
  
"Help!" Hermione heard the cry, but who was it? She didn't stay around to find out. She ran, through the darkness of...where was she? That didn't matter. She had to help this person, she had to! She ran faster and faster until she found Malfoy lying on the ground screaming. Hermione turned around as she heard footsteps. A hooded figure swept towards the two and took out a knife. Malfoy ran, but Hermione was glued to the spot. The figure came closer...closer...Run, Hermione! She felt a sharp pain in her arm as the knife slid into it. She woke up screaming.  
  
"Hermione! What happened? Are you okay?" Harry and Ron rushed over to her, frightened.  
  
She wasn't okay. She still felt the pain in her arm and gasped as she saw her robes stained with red- her own blood. Hermione rolled up the robes on her arm and saw a huge, deep cut.  
  
"Omigosh!" Harry saw the cut first and asked, "How the heck did you get that? Is there a nurse here?"  
  
"I'm okay, don't worry. I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to clean it up when we get to school." Hermione tried to smile. She took out her wand and muttered a spell to clean up the blood.  
  
*Flash*...there was Malfoy again...lying on the ground...dark....a figure swept towards him...Hermione grabbed a branch and swung it at the figure...she heard it mutter a curse...pain...dizzy...pain...and then she passed out as she met the blackness. -----------------------------------------  
  
A/n: Do you like it? I know, it's confusing but that will be explained in the next chapter. I should update in a couple days. Please please review!! 


	2. Dream or Not?

A/n: WHOO-HOO! I'm so happy! I got 3 reviews already and I wasn't expecting any! Thank you if you reviewed! Okay So I'm gonna update now! Hopefully, more things will be explained in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Dream or Not?  
  
"Do you think it's okay to wake her up yet?" Hermione heard whispers, but they made no sense at all. She thought back for a moment. Why was she here? She couldn't think...she was too weak.  
  
She slowly lifted her up head and blinked. Harry and Ron were seated across from her bed. She was in the hospital wing. "What am I doing here?" She asked them.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened. You were fidgeting around when this yellow light hit you and you just kind of fell over..." Harry replied, afraid that something would happen again. Ron hadn't made a noise.  
  
"Ow!" She looked at her arm and noticed the cut that she had found on the train.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey tried to get rid of the scar, but she says that its impossible." Harry spoke again, scaring Hermione, as she didn't realize he was watching her.   
  
Hermione was still extremely confused... She looked around, as if an explanation would suddenly jump out at her. She heard a faint groan, and turned to her right to see Malfoy waking up in his bed. What's he doing here?, she thought.  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, you should lie down if you don't want that cut that to get worse.", Madam Pomfrey said, as she handed another sick patient a cup of foul-smelling potion. Malfoy paid no attention to these words and stretched his arms out wide.  
  
"Oww!" Malfoy yelled. He took a look at his arm, which had a scar on it. Hermione looked closer and saw that his scar matched hers perfectly. What the heck?, she thought.  
  
She was distracted from her thoughts when Harry said, "We should go to class now...Sorry, we'll visit you tomorrow!" And Harry and Ron both left without another word.  
  
"Malfoy, how'd you get that scar?" She asked.  
  
"What's it to you, mudblood?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
Chosing to ignore his insult, Hermione said, "Because I have the exact same one on my arm." She showed it to him.  
  
Frowning, Malfoy looked at her arm and then back to his several times. The comprehension dawned on his face as she realized they matched.  
  
"I don't know how you got it...but my father-" He cut off quickly, afraid he would reveal too much.  
  
"You were saying...?" Hermione prompted.  
  
"Nothing, alright?! I have better things to do than to talk to worthless Mudbloods who show-off!" Malfoy yelled and shut the curtains around his bed.  
  
Weird, Hermione thought. Maybe it was a curse of some kind...or maybe somebody entered their dreams? But they really weren't dreams, just visions... Never mind that now, she told herself, she would ask somebody tomorrow...but who?  
  
------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on his bead, thinking. Did Granger know? No, she couldn't know... Maybe it was just a coincidence she had the same scar on her arm. Malfoy reached in his pocket and found his parent's wedding picture. They looked so happy. Narcissa was smiling and holding on to her husband's shoulders. Lucius was smiling and waving at the photographer. Draco's smile hardened as he thought of the torture and abuse he and Narcissa went through from his father.   
  
He shuddered for a moment, then revisted his lastest memory...  
  
*2 months earlier*  
  
"How dare you insult my lord!" Lucius Malfoy screamed at Draco as he threw Draco on the floor.  
  
"I didn't i-insult himm.. I have a very high respect for him." Draco trembled.  
  
"DON'T LIE! I know you hate him, I know you wish he would die!" Lucius took out his wand and muttered the Cructious Cruse.(AN: Sorry if I spelled that wrong!)  
  
Draco screamed and withered on the floor, waiting for the pain to end. But maybe it never would...  
  
*Back to the present*  
  
'No, Malfoy, forget about it' Draco thought to himself.   
  
But what about those visions he and Granger had? He'd seen his father perform that curse on innocent muggles for fun. It was called the Torturius Curse, used to let Voldemort haunt the nightmares of a chosen person, to cause them pain in their dreams and in real life. Most of the time, the curse ended up killing the victim.   
  
Deep in his heart, he told himself to tell somebody...a teacher, perhaps. But if his father found out, he would kill Draco for sure. No, Draco decided, I won't tell anybody. Not even Granger. But what if she figured it out by herself?  
  
-------------------------  
  
An: I know, my chapters are pretty short, but my next one will be longer!! Please review! 


	3. An Accident and a Note

AN: Thanks for the couple reviews. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I just can't think of any ideas, plus I'm so busy with my website and school. Please review and give me ideas for the next capters!  
  
Chapter 3: An Accident and a Note  
  
Hermione was taken out of the hospital wing the next day, as that there was no possible way to cure her scar. Malfoy, however, faked it and begged to stay in there for another day so that he could skip his classes with an alibi.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked to their next class, Potions. The bell was going to ring any moment so they quickened their pace.  
  
"Get inside, NOW!" barked a voice coming from Snape's dungeon. "I should give you detention for that, but I'll let it go this time." Snape said.  
  
The three unpacked their supplies at a nearby table and waited for Snape's instructions.  
  
"Today I'll be dividing you up in pairs to work on the Invisibility Potion, which is almost N.E.W.T. level. Follow the instructions on the board correctly, and you shall get a thick, electric blue colored potion, which can be drunk to give the drinker the powers to become invisible for 30 minutes. However, it must sit out for a full day, so we will be testing these tomorrow." Snape explained, and pulled out a roll of parchment. He began reading names from it for the partners.  
  
He finished with "...Finnegan and Bullstrode, Weasley and Goyle, Potter and Crabbe, Longbottom and Parkingson, Granger and Malfoy."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. 'Great, I get to spend my whole potions class with Malfoy.' she thought as she slowly moved her things to Malfoy's table. He edged away from her slightly.  
  
"Why do I have to spend this stupid class with a stupid Mudblood like you?" He glared.  
  
"Just shut up, I don't like it any better than you do. Let's just get to work." Hermione replied, sighing. They began to work in silence on their potion for about ten minutes. Draco grabbed a jar of a pale white powder.   
  
"Malfoy, that's not the newt tail. This is." Hermione lifted up a green-yellow jar.  
  
"No, this is. Stop pretending you own the world, Granger!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"What is your problem? I'm just trying to stop you from ruining our project!" Hermione said back as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't care." Draco said, and poured the contents of the powder into their potion. "Malfoy, no-!" Hermione started to say, but was cut off by a loud bubbling noise. Draco ducked as the potion exploded and hit Hermione full-force as she fell over.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron ran over to see if she was okay. Harry found her wrist and said, "She still has a pulse."  
  
Snape walked over to where the explotion was and said, "Take her to the hospital wing, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"But-" Ron said. "Silence, Weasley. Just go, Draco." Snape replied.  
  
Draco made a stretcher for Hermione and began walking out the door to the hospital wing. Maybe she was right...Draco knew he had not listened to her, and that it was his fault she was now unconcious. 'Wait, don't start feeling sorry for her, she deserves this.' he thought. 'No she doesn't, Malfoy, and you know it. Stop acting like such a git!' he argued with himself.  
  
He arrived at the hospital wing and placed Hermione in a bed. Draco explained to Madam Pomfrey what had happened and left to go back to Potions.  
  
The next day, Malfoy walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with Goyle and Crabbe. He glanced over at the Gyrffindor table and found the Hermione was there, talking and laughing to Potter and Weasley. Draco felt a pang of jealousy...what wouldn't he give to be sitting over there, joking around with her. Wait, no. 'I HATE that stupid mudblood! Don't even think that, Malfoy.' Angry with himself, he sat down and started eating his porridge and toast.  
  
"Hey Draco, you got a letter." Draco turned around and looked at the speaker, Goyle. He saw the big, dark brown owl with a piece of rumpled paper in his beak, so he grabbed the letter.  
  
"Oh, thanks." He grabbed the letter and looked at the front of it. There was nothing but a smudge of ink, barely ledgible, that spelled out "Draco Malfoy". He shrugged and ripped it open.  
  
iBe in the Forbidden Forest tonight at midnight, just near the third oak tree. Tell no one about this./i  
  
'What the-?!' Draco thought. Most likely it's that freak Pansy, wanting to make out or something. Oh, what the heck, he might as well go. He had nothing better planned.   
  
-----------------  
  
Hermione laughed as Ron almost hit himself in the head with the plate of sausages. Geez, he could really eat.  
  
"Waztha owlere for?" Ron sputtered through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Say that again in English?" Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Ron swallowed and quickly said again, "What's that owl here for?"  
  
Hermione and Harry turned around and saw a large owl with mahogany feathers and a stuck-up expression holding out a letter to Hermione. She removed it from the string on its foot, and it flew off again. Hermione opened the letter and read:  
  
iMeet us in the Forbidden Forest, past the third oak tree. Be there at midnight and tell no one about this./i  
  
Hermione reread it, looking for a signature of some sort on the back. There was nothing.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked her, his eyes questioning.  
  
She quickly remembered the part of the note..."tell no one". "Um...It's a note from my mother. She was just c-checking in on me." Hermione answered. 'Very smooth, Hermione. They'll buy that. Not!' she thought as she mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Oh, ok." Harry shrugged and started up a conversation with Ron about the lastest Quidditch match. Hermione tuned out, and decided that she should just go. After all, if she got into trouble, she would have her wand and she knew just about every spell there was. Well, she hoped she did.  
  
--------------------  
  
AN: Hope you liked it! Please review!!! 


End file.
